This project is concerned with the retention and processing of visual information. It addresses such questions as: What is the nature of the representations in long-term memory for categories of visual stimuli and for specific visual events? What distinctions can be drawn between specifically visual memory representations and those that are not modality specific? How are long-term representations of visual information affected by knowledge of the concepts that are represented? What is the nature of short-term, or immediate, representations of visual stimuli, and how are those representations utilized? The project addresses such questions by asking subjects to perform tasks with visual stimuli and measuring their speed, accuracy, or memory confidence, as well as by asking subjects to rate visual stimuli with respect to well-known categories. A variety of tasks have been used, including making semantic judgments about pictures (e.g., is it a tool?), judging relative distances between points on a map, remembering forms and faces, synthesizing whole forms from fragments, or judging the applicability of a label with respect to a visual stimulus. The results of such tasks address questions about the nature of the visual information that people retain and the manner in which they act upon and modify such information.